A Walking Disaster
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU, multiple ships. Josie Cartier is about to find herself in a world of turmoil and trouble when she unleashes hell on earth for the Mikaelson family, newly pregnant werewolf Hayley Marshall and the dwindling group of witches and warlocks that have moved to New Orleans. [Originals/Secret Circle Crossover] [COVER BY THE AMAZING NADIA]


**Title:** A Walking Disaster  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** The Originals and The Secret Circle (crossover)  
 **Couples/Category:** Oliver (The Originals)/Josephine "Josie" Cartier (original female character, played by Camilla Belle)/Adam Conant (Secret Circle), with Oliver/Josie endgame; Klaus/Hayley/Jackson (The Originals), with Hayley/Jackson and Klaus/to be determined as endgame; Marcel/Belinda (original female character, played by Dora Madison Burge), Elijah/Amelia (original female character, played by Rachael Leigh Cook); Melissa/Diego and mentions of Adam/Cassie and Elena/Tyler. Alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU, multiple ships. Josie Cartier is about to find herself in a world of turmoil and trouble when she unleashes hell on earth for the Mikaelson family, newly pregnant werewolf Hayley Marshall and the dwindling group of witches and warlocks that have moved to New Orleans. [Originals/Secret Circle Crossover]  
 **Author's Note:** I first came up with the idea of this story shortly after I created Josie – who does indeed belong to ONLY ME – and hadn't thought of making it into a story, but after a bit of flirting that Josie did with Oliver and Adam both on the role play site that I created Josie for, I came up with this idea. I've also been watching The Secret Circle little by little – I don't have a way to access it except through my older sister and her husband's television sets – and I'm enjoying what I see so far. Faye won't be in this, as she is now Hayley in this, but Faye will have an older cousin – Amelia – that no one knew about because they didn't want her stealing the magic from Faye.

 **Chapter One**  
Josephine "Josie" Cartier let out a troubled sigh as she scoured every single word – everything written in Latin – but found nothing useful so the dark-haired witch put the book aside after closing it with a firm _smack_. Then, from her place at the dining room table, her gaze wandered over to the floor-to-ceiling glass door and saw the brief flash of silver-gray fur. It didn't help that his nightly visits both confused and intrigued Josie, although she was still not convinced whether or not she should trust this frequent visitor. When she glanced away then moved to bring herself to her feet, the wiccan college senior wasn't prepared for her visitor to suddenly nudge open the slightly ajar kitchen door and slip through the opening they'd made. Josie began to back away then stopped when she heard him break into her mind and tell her, in a soft, gruff voice, **_You need to help us. You're our only hope of surviving HIM._**

 ** _How can I help though? I can't practice my magic here,_** she responded in a soft, gentle tone. Josie may have been just under a century old, but she was the most obedient witch that lived in or visited the French Quarter. She then continued on to say, **_But I will help any way I can._** And she would, too. Too many people here went without help but Josie was putting her foot down this time.

 **Two weeks Later**  
Hayley Marshall strolled casually between the empty semi trucks, not realizing that someone was following her from on top of one of the two trucks sitting side by side. When she heard the _whoosh_ , and then a muffled _thud_ , the brunette whirled around, but wasn't surprised to see one of the newer hybrids of Klaus' creation suddenly get snatched up by his creator. Klaus attacked the second male hybrid's neck with a vigor that Hayley had seen only once before, with Tyler Lockwood. But Klaus made everything look so easy! Hayley licked her lips involuntarily then stopped when she realized what she was doing. _I should consider who this guy really is before I suddenly make a move!_ she thought to herself.

Once Klaus was finished, he dropped the other hybrid onto the ground without a second thought. "It's not good for you to be out alone, love," he said with a slight smirk as he wiped the blood from his lips. Hayley felt her breath catch at the action before she stopped herself once more.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she told him with a shake of her head.

"I'll just bet that you can, Miss Marshall," he said. Hayley inhaled sharply, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him as if to say, "How do you know my name?" "Don't frown so, love. You might get wrinkles."

"Then explain how the hell you know who I am. I didn't tell you," she told him, scowling. Klaus merely let out a deep chuckle, which only made Hayley scowl deeper. "I don't find this funny."

"You seem to forget who I am, love," Klaus told her.

"I know **of** you and your reputation. Tyler **is** my best friend," she said, the scowl still never once leaving her face. To be honest, Tyler hadn't told her much about the man who stood in front of her before he headed back to Mystic Falls to comfort an old friend. Hayley later tracked **him** down, discovering that the so-called "friend" was also the last in the Petrova doppelganger line and Elena didn't even care who Hayley was. Elena hadn't even blinked when Hayley flirted with Tyler!

"Reputations mean nothing to me, love. I have no use of them," Klaus said, interrupting her thoughts. "And Lockwood was just a means to an end. Now that he is no longer with someone he could never appreciate, he has his freedom."

"What freedom is that, Klaus, from you?" Hayley demanded in a low, thick tone. "We learned how to take care of ourselves as soon as we lost our families, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus chuckled once more. "You don't have to be so formal with me, love."

"I think it's absolutely necessary at this point," she ground out. _Damn, this woman is feisty!_ Klaus thought to himself as he eyed her. "And you can stop eyeing me like I'm some kind of prize you think you've won."

"You, Miss Hayley Marshall, are definitely no prize to be won," Klaus told her in a voice that confirmed he meant his words.

She smiled briefly at him. "I think we should go back to your place and have more of this conversation, don't you?" Her tone was soft as she boldly stepped toward him to play with the top button of his shirt. Klaus smirks in response then places his arms about her waist and blurs them both away.

At the mansion, Klaus let her sit down on the bed and moved over to the tray filled with glasses and a bottle of bourbon. "Would you like anything to drink, love?" he asked before turning around at the simple touch of her fingers drifting along his shoulder blades.

Hayley pushed him to face forward, stepping forward until her warm breath was drifting over the back of his neck. "I think, right now, you are much, much better than any glass of bourbon."

"Is that right, love?" Klaus asked in a low, husky tone. Hayley didn't respond verbally, her fingers drifting down his chest with each button of his shirt that became unfastened. The feel of her hands and fingers as they drift toward his rock-hard abdomen had him growing hard. "You'll be the death of me, love."

"I can bring you back to life just as easily," Hayley whispers into the skin at the back of his neck. Klaus let out a low growl and turned to face her completely. His gaze fell to her breasts heaving in and out of her blouse. She was an absolute goddess! Pulling her flush against him, the hybrid lowered his head to capture her lips. Lips that made him want to soften the hard, demanding kisses that Hayley returned immediately.

Her breathing, pulse and heart increased to a fever pitch as Hayley strained to get closer to Klaus, going so far as to stretch up on the very tips of her toes to take over control of the kiss. Slowing the intimate caresses of their lips molding together as a preview of what was coming. As they worked to slowly undress the person in front of them, Hayley worked to walk him backward toward the bed against one wall in the room. Moving in an unhurried pace.

A quick tumble landed them on the top surface of the unmade covers of the bed. This felt more than just a roll in the sack to Klaus, and he was going to prove it to her. Little by little. He started by easing her blouse back, off her shoulders and down her arms until she heard his silent demand. Her slender hands toss it toward the edge of the bed, not caring or noticing where it landed then returned the favor with his shirt and tossing it to land next to hers. Both left (nearly) nude from the waist up, Klaus then reached out to cup the underside of her breasts, which Hayley pushed further into his hands as she worked to get the front hooks of her bra unfastened. It gets tossed aside and, while not landing with the rest of their clothes, it still landed on the floor.

And then she was working for a way to rid them of the rest of their clothes, which wasn't really that much. Above her moments later, Klaus proved once again that he was the prince of dominance. Easing into her inch by slow inch, the hybrid finally sank completely into her so deeply that he drove a moan from between her lips. Although the sound could have easily been a low growl for all he knew. He didn't _care_. Pulling out of her briefly, Klaus slammed back into her. This time she did let out a low growl before rolling them until she was on top, adjusting to him as she then began to ride him. He put his hands on her hips and guided her pace, sitting up to drive into her at a deeper angle.

 **Author's Note:** And thus begins the journeys for Josie, Hayley  & Klaus, and the rest of the New Orleans group of individuals who will get a bunch of drama in the chapters to come.

Coming next: Josie works on her spell, nearly getting hurt when Davina interferes. Adam, Cassie & Melissa arrive in New Orleans. Elijah gets a blast from the past.


End file.
